


Curls

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu doesn't always think before he speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Kotetsu gave a heavy sigh as he pulled back into his parking space outside his apartment and gathered the bags of groceries his mother had kicked him out the door to fetch. His family was visiting him for the long weekend, and were staying at his place. He didn't mind; he liked having the opportunity to spend time with his mother, brother, and daughter, who he didn't get to see all that often due to his job as a hero of Sternbild City.

However, he _did_ wish they would have warned him so that he could tidy up his messy apartment and stock his pantry to avoid exactly what had happened when the bell rang and he opened the door to a whirlwind of scolding from his mother as she forced him to clean up the countless beer cans all over the floor before she spotted the sorry state of his pantry.

The middle-aged hero reached his door and fumbled with the bags to free a hand so that he could open the door and slip inside.

"Ma, I'm back!" He announced as he made his way to the kitchen and dumped the bags onto the island counter.

"She went out for a walk around the block." Kotetsu's brother, Muramasa said, walking out of the bathroom, "She couldn't stand the mess and wants it cleaned before she gets back.

Kotetsu slumped forward, "But I did clean up…"

"You do own a vacuum, don't you?" his brother hinted.

"Fine—fine! Put away the groceries, would ya? I'll go get the vacuum…" Kotetsu said, mounting the steps to go up to his bedroom where he kept the vacuum in his closet.

The light was on, and he could hear his daughter's excited voice chattering away. The sound brought a smile to the single father's face as he reached for the door, imagining Kaede on the phone with one of her classmates, talking about how cool her dad was. But upon pushing open the door, his smile fell as he spotted his daughter sitting on the floor, a comb and hair roller in hand as his partner Barnaby Brooks Junior sat before her, his blond hair up in the foam curlers of purple and blue. A mess of hair products and accessories littered the floor around them, and Kaede's hair was also up in curlers.

Kotetsu froze in his spot, not knowing whether to laugh at his partner, or demand to know why the attractive young man was in his bedroom with his baby girl.

"B-Bunny..?"

The two looked up at him, Kaede looking happier than he'd ever seen her, and Barnaby looking indifferent.

"I came by to drop something off for you from the office." Barnaby explained, "I didn't know your family was visiting. Your mother insisted I stay for dinner, I hope it's alright."

"Neither did I until they showed up…" Kotetsu shook his head and walked over to the closet, "But I didn't mean to interrupt you girls' hair and makeup party. I'll just grab what I came for and get out of your—"

"What did you just say?" Barnaby's cold, annoyed voice interrupted before Kotetsu found himself being grabbed and pulled back, soon being straddled by the blond hero. The blond snatched up the brush from the floor, a satisfied look of ill-intent in his green eyes. "Why don't you join us, Kotetsu? Kaede, do we have any more curlers in that bag?"

"Yup! Nail polish, too!" came the cheerful reply.

"No! I'm sorry, Bunny! I won't make fun of your girly hair again!" Kotetsu pleaded.

"Too late." Barnaby smirked, closing in to work his magic on Kotetsu's hair as Kaede grabbed his hand and started painting his nails a light pink color.

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
